A Jadyn Soul
by AnimationNut
Summary: A juvinile cub has stolen for the last time. The orphanage refuses to take her back, so Shifu, Po and the Furious Five take her in, much to her chargin. But when she digs a hole she can't get out of, she needs help from what she could call family. I only own the plot of this story and my OC's.
1. All Because of an Apple

**Hi Kung Fu Panda universe! This is my first story in this category, so please be nice. I do not own Kung Fu Panda. That belongs to DreamWorks. I only own my OC and this plot. Review please, and no flames! Thank ya!**

**All Because of an Apple**

A figure was crouched in the shadows beside the food stalls that lined the market of the small village in the heart of China. Overlooking the village was the Jade Palace, which loomed in the distance in the mountains. The figure watched the bustling activity of the afternoon rush with calculating eyes. She could have waited until the market was close to empty, but she was STARVING. She hadn't eaten in three days, and the lack of sleep was starting to take its toll.

The white fox cub sighed in annoyance, blinking her small yellow eyes and adjusted her stance. The female Corsac Fox was waiting for the right moment to strike. The crowd was too thick for her to slip through. She needed it to thin out a bit so she could have cover AND not have some good citizen catch her.

_You should have stayed at the orphanage._

Jadyn snorted and dismissed the thought from her mind instantly. So she got fed at the orphanage three times a day. It was so not worth the abuse she took. And apparently defending yourself was a crime. OK, so maybe throwing Joey through the window wasn't the best idea. But it wasn't a far drop! He was fine. But he started it!

_And you finished it._

Jadyn smirked, and noticed that the crowd had thinned out. Here goes nothing...

Jumping out from her hiding place, she snagged three apples and two oranges from the stall she had been crouching beside. She was a good distance away when the owner noticed.

"THIEF!

The shout was carried far across the square. Jadyn scowled when three rhino guards came thundering after her. "Seriously? It's just fruit! No need to make a big deal..."

Jadyn scanned the square as she dodged the merchants and avoided grabbing hands. There were six guards that patrolled the square every day, and three of them were on her tail. Where were the other three?

_You had to ask._

Jadyn halted on the stone path and glanced behind her. The six guards were closing in on her, and small brick buildings closed her in. No alleys to duck into and there was no way she was tossing her fruit. She was STARVING.

A flash of green caught her eye, and she spotted a green blanket tied to a couple of wooden planks over the entrance to one of the buildings. It was like an awning. Running, Jadyn jumped onto a pile of boxes and launched herself onto the blanket. It creaked under her weight, but at least she was above her would-be captors. She stuffed her fruit in the pockets of her red cloak and tied the gold strings tightly, so her cloak wouldn't flap in the cool wind. A ladder clattered beside her, and Jadyn watched amused as the heavy rhino guards started to climb.

"You have got to be joking." Jadyn placed a furry paw on the top of the wooden ladder and pushed with all her might. It teetered for a slow moment, but fell backwards. Jadyn laughed and pulled herself onto the flat roof of the building. Wiggling her toes against the rough bricks, she took a deep breath and sprinted to edge. Leaping off, she flew through the air and landed on the roof of the next door building. The guards shouted after her, but Jadyn grinned and continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop until she was a safe distance away.

Jadyn smiled and made her way to the soft ground. She was now at the village limits, and she scaled a tree that overlooked a wide creek. Swinging her foot lazily, she pulled an apple from her pocket and took a bite.

"I know food is great and all, but is it really worth going through what you went through?"

Jadyn froze, the half-finished apple falling to the ground below due to her loss of grip. Peering down from her perch above, she gaped at the rather large panda staring sternly up at her.

_It was just apples and oranges! Why is the Dragon Warrior here? Oh man..._

Jadyn had no problem outsmarting a couple of lumbering rhino's or beating up annoying rabbits like Joey. But she seriously doubted her ability to elude the Dragon Warrior.

_You'll never know unless you try._

True. It wasn't like she had something to lose. Besides her freedom...and it was obvious she was going to have to fight for that.

"Well, when you haven't eaten in three days, you tend to get desperate."

With that said Jadyn removed the orange from her pocket and split it in two. Before Po knew what was going on, he was soon blinded by orange juice. Jadyn jumped from branch to branch, ducking leaves and tuning out Po's anguished shrieks.

It had been through experience she learned many things. One of them was that if the opponent that was after you looked like they could skip a few meals, escape by rooftop or whatever else that was high up. Good chances were they couldn't climb without assistance.

Jadyn glanced behind her and groaned. Po was quickly gaining, and was leaping with more grace and skill than she. Well, he WAS the Dragon Warrior.

_But what kind of name is Po?_

Jadyn snickered slightly. She continued her pace, hoping her pursuer would tire out soon.

Po panted, and grunted when he got another branch to the face. He could not help but feel a bit bad for the cub that was trying hard to escape him. After all, she had just revealed she had not eaten in three days. Three days! It was simply unimaginable. He would soon be upon her, and it seemed she was aware. She kept glancing over her shoulder every second or two.

The creek had soon opened to a large body of water. The fox cub stopped on a low branch that stooped over the clear blue water-then she jumped.

Po jumped to the ground with little grace, and stared in horror at the water. But as soon as she had jumped in, she popped through the surface, blowing a jet of water into the air and treading where she was. She surveyed him for a moment, her red cloak billowing around her. Po dipped his toe in and instantly pulled it back. It was freezing!

"Um...do you think you could come out?"

The cub grinned. "I don't think so. But before I go, what does the great Dragon Warrior want with me?"

"Well...you have been stealing from the villagers for a while now. My Master decided the village guards were too dense to handle a mere child, so he sent me."

"Hoping that this would be quick and easy?"

Po slumped. "Yeah."

She studied him for a moment with those yellow eyes, her white fur matted down. "I suppose I ought to introduce myself. My name is Jadyn. And maybe I'll be seeing you again."

Before Po could respond, Jadyn ducked back under the blue water and disappeared. "Shifu is going to kill me..."

...

Jadyn climbed onto the muddy bank, coughing and sputtering. Shaking out her fur, she shivered and looked around. The sky was an orangey glow, and night would soon fall. She wadded her cloak up into a soggy ball and stuffed it in her small leather bag. She smoothed out her damp black slacks and wrung out her beige shirt. "That was fun."

She paused, aware of a sudden movement in the cluster of trees overhead. She glanced in the water, and saw the reflection of a figure darting towards her, moving like...a monkey.

_Oh please no._

Jadyn backed up into the thicket, slightly panicked. She had escaped Po on a whim, taking a guess that he couldn't swim. She had been right.

A twig snapped behind her, and Jadyn whirled around to see the Furious Five facing her in their battle stances.

_How am I supposed to get out of this one?_


	2. Crude and Effective Methods

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. But I am SO excited for the second film. All right, so most sequels don't live up to their predecessor. But Toy Story 3 gave me hope! Oh, I don't own that either. Review please!**

**Crude and Effective Methods**

Jadyn could feel the last few apples and oranges weighing down in her pocket. She gazed at the five masters that stood before her, and nervously twitched her fingers at her side. Ok. Focus on their strengths, and then think about the best way to avoid them.

Focus. Focus.

She locked gazes with Master Tigress. She lacked strength but made up for it with smarts. That was how she hoped to elude Tigress.

_Now._

Like a flash, Jadyn darted into the thicket and sprinted through the leaves. She could hear the rustling of leaves behind her. Someone was closing in from behind. She focussed intently. No rustle of footsteps, no creaking of branches and no flap of wings.

Viper.

Timing it carefully, Jadyn reached out and seized a leafy branch. She pulled it back and let it go. It swung back and Jadyn smirked when she heard the soft yell of shock as the branch met its target. It would not stop her, but it would slow her down.

Next.

The branches above her head were creaking now. Jadyn narrowed her yellow eyes and spotted the shadow seconds before it leapt off the branch and came towards her. As Monkey leaped, Jadyn jumped. She grabbed hold of the lowest branch and swung herself upwards. Monkey sped by her, and landed in the tangle of vines below. Leaping from tree to tree, Jadyn could sense Crane getting closer.

Your turn.

Jumping back to the ground, Jadyn scooped up a fistful of mud and dived to the ground as Crane swooped down. Chucking the fistful, the mud hit Crane directly in the wings and caused him to fly of course, and off her tail.

Two more left.

Jadyn veered suddenly. Through the clump of bushes was a wide creek with rocks and a cliff. Stepping nimbly from rock to rock, Jadyn could hear the soft splashed as Mantis gained on her. Almost there.

Jumping as high as she could, Jadyn latched onto a foothold in the cliffs and kicked out as hard as she could. Her paw struck the Praying Mantis, sending him splashing into the creek, slightly dazed.

One more left.

Jadyn leapt onto the cliff and picked her way across the smooth rocks. Another cliff stood off in the distance, its peak hidden in the clouds. Jadyn picked up a loose stone and tossed it in the air. It would be a crude method, but whatever got the job done. The others would have recovered and be back on her tail. All she needed was to delay Tigress for a few seconds before the others caught up.

And every second counted.

Tigress leapt up in the air and landed neatly in front of her. As the arm stretched out, Jadyn removed the rock from behind her back and lobbed it in the air. It sailed in a high arc, and Tigress, momentarily distracted, glanced up to see if it would strike her.

The master's attention diverted, Jadyn tackled her legs and sent the unprepared Tigress toppling over the edge of the cliff. When she struck the bottom, a very long list of swear words sounded. Jadyn grinned and took off. Her paws kicked aside loose pebbles and soon she came upon the small hole located at the foot of the cliff. Diving in, Jadyn slid down to the bottom and brushed the dirt off her clothing. Using all the strength she had, she pushed a small boulder and blocked the opening.

Dust rose in her face and she coughed. She could hear the Furious Five gather in front of her hiding place, and she tensed.

"How did we LOSE HER?"

"This is SO humiliating." Crane muttered, shaking the dirt off his wings.

Viper shook herself. "I must admit, she is quite smart."

Tigress scowled. "She is a child. This is a disgrace."

Monkey pulled a leaf from his fur. "She beat Po, so did we really have a chance?"

Jadyn smirked. Creeping silently down the tunnel, she pulled her cloak from her pocket and slipped it on. It was still a bit damp, but it would do. Her hands scraped against the cold walls of the tunnel, her fur matted with dirt. Soon she could see light filling the last stretch of the tunnel, and she crawled out.

"That was interesting."

"Indeed."

Jadyn yelped in shock as something grabbed the hood of her cloak and pulled her back with force. She was lifted off the ground and staring into the eyes of Master Shifu.

"Perfect. Just perfect." She groaned.

WHY was it always her?


	3. The Capture and Return

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. **

**The Capture and Return**

The sky had turned orange from the setting sun. The cool breeze drifted across the great valley, rustling Jadyn's cloak and making her fur stand on end from the chill. She glared into the brown eyes of Master Shifu, who was staring at her coolly. "I see you managed to defeat the Furious Five AND the Dragon Warrior."

Jadyn snorted. "More like eluded instead of defeated."

"I see. Now, what shall I do with you?"

Jadyn struggled to think of a place where Master Shifu would take her to; since it was obvious he wasn't letting her go. But for the life of her (which wasn't very long) she couldn't think of somewhere she could go other than the orphanage. Well, heck.

"Bao Gu Orphanage." She muttered.

...

Jadyn rolled her yellow eyes and slouched in the wicker chair she had been deposited in. Her...'mother', Ms. Woolworth, was apologizing up and down for her 'inexcusable and appalling behaviour.' Jadyn lazily scratched a pattern into the worn chair with her sharp black nails.

"Jadyn!"

The sharp voice caused the young cub to glance up and arch an eyebrow. Ms. Woolworth was glaring at her, hoofs on her hips. Jadyn was quite sure her wool was standing on end. "What?"

"Apologize to Master Shifu for all the trouble you caused! Where are your manners?"

Jadyn sighed and turned to stare at Shifu, who seemed to be studying her with critical eyes. "I am very sorry for stealing fruit. It will never happen again."

Ms. Woolworth bristled at the sarcastic tone and turned back to Shifu. "I'm terribly sorry. She's always been such a trouble maker. Starting fights with the fellow orphans-"

"He started it!" Jadyn cried. "He's a flipping pain in the behind!"

"Joey is a nice lad, now hush up and show some common courtesy! Were you raised in a barn?"

Jadyn smirked. "Considering I've been raised here my entire life, than yes, I WAS raised in a barn. And I suppose you could have been the cow if you weren't already a sheep."

Ms. Woolworth gaped at her and Jadyn hopped off her chair and wiggled her fingers at Shifu, whose eyebrows were raised. Then she skipped into the corridor and disappeared. The orphanage mother fumed for only a moment before wearily turning back to the mildly amused master (although he would never show it).

"I must go and see to the others, and I once more apologize for any inconvenience that...CHILD has put you through."

Master Shifu thoughtfully stared after the young cub. "No inconvenience at all. On the contrary, it was an interesting...mission. I must be going. Good evening to you."

Ms. Woolworth bid goodbye, and angrily headed down the corridor to have a word with Jadyn.

...

Jadyn was the only orphan in the entire facility to have her own room. All the other orphans were either terrified of her or fed up with her constant sarcasm. Not that she minded. She preferred to be on her own, anyway.

The rooms were pretty blah. Bamboo walls painted white, hardwood floors and a sliding door with a screen as thin as paper. Actually, she was pretty sure it was made out of paper. To spice the room up, she had plastered posters of famous Kung Fu masters all over the walls, held up with colourful tacks. It added some colour to the depressing atmosphere.

Jadyn was sitting on her bed, chin propped up in her hands as she stared mindlessly at the walls. There was really nothing to do other than wait for the punishment to come. Although she hoped Ms. Woolworth would hurry. It was getting late and she was tired.

Loud footsteps echoed down the corridor, and Jadyn rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the door. "Here comes the storm."

The sliding door flew aside, and a livid Ms. Woolworth stormed into the middle of her room. "What is wrong with you young lady?"

Jadyn sighed and leaned against the wall. "For the last time nothing is wrong with me. I just hate this place is all."

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to be here a long time. Because at the rate you're going, your chance of adoption is VERY slim."

Jadyn scowled. "Yeah, I know. You keep telling me this."

Ms. Woolworth continued on as if Jadyn hadn't spoken. "And not only did you steal, you HUMILATED me and this orphanage in front of one of the greatest kung fu masters of all time!"

"There are greater ones." Jadyn countered. "Master Oogway, for example."

"You're missing the point." Ms. Woolworth hissed, and Jadyn was absolutely positive she saw the white wool stick straight up. "You must change your attitude."

_What if I don't want to? _The comment passed through her mind, and Jadyn bit her tongue. She was exhausted, and now she just wanted her punishment so she could go to sleep.

"Yes, miss." Was what she said instead.

"Good. Now, there will be no dessert for two months for you, understood?"

"Understood."

Ms. Woolworth exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Jadyn sighed. "Dang. Dessert is the only thing I look forward to...oh well."

She hung her red cloak on the hook by the sliding door and shrugged out of her slacks and shirt and tossed her bag in a corner. She slipped beneath the cool sheets and snuggled into her pillow.

She would plan her next escape when she was rested.

...

Shifu faced the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, who were regarding him with slightly nervous expression. "I send you to retrieve a ten-year old cub and you fail. Care to explain?"

"It wasn't my fault! She jumped into a creek and...I can't swim." Po rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"She had more agility and cunning then we expected her to have. We underestimated her, and that was what set us up for defeat." Viper bowed her head.

Tigress scoffed, but didn't say anything. Crane shook the leftover mud of his wings and sighed. "She's a smart little cub, I'll give her that. What's her name, anyway?"

"Jadyn." Po muttered.

"She lives at the Bao Gu Orphanage." Shifu added. A flicker of surprise went across Tigress' face, but resumed the cold expression. Those were memories she did not want to visit. "She had skill and smarts I have not seen you five...and Po."

Po brightened. Shifu smirked-only slightly-and continued. "I am going to take her in."

The only one that had a problem with this statement was Tigress. "But she's just a child!"

"So were you." Shifu pointed out. Tigress, knowing there really wasn't anything she could say to that, went silent.

"I believe she will become a great warrior one day if properly trained and disciplined."

"Heavy on the discipline." Mantis muttered.

Crane sighed and ruffled his wings. "This should be interesting."

"In the bad chaotic way or the good learning way?" Po asked.

"What do you think?"

"The bad chaotic way."

"You got it."

**I'll try to make the chapters as long as I can, but I'm afraid I can only go up to three pages on my Word. But I WILL try and try as hard as I can to update every two days so it isn't so long of a wait. Review please :)**


	4. Jadyn's New Home

**Once more, I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :)**

**Jadyn's New Home**

The sun rose over the mountaintops, spreading a dull orange glow over the valley. The Bao Gu Orphanage was already filled with chattering kids laughing and giggling, stuffing cereal in their mouths and spilling the juice. Ms. Woolworth was rushing around, handing out napkins and gently scolding the occasional child.

Since it was only five in the morning, Ms. Woolworth was mildly surprised to hear a knock at the door. It wasn't often the orphanage got visitors this early. "I wonder who that could be..."

...

"JADYN!"

Jadyn grunted, her face emerging from her pillow as she tried to clear the morning haze from her tired yellow eyes. The shout came again.

"JADYN! GET OUT HERE NOW! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

Scowling, Jadyn untangled herself from her warm covers and ran a paw through her messy white fur. She stared at her blue flannel pyjamas for only a second before shrugging her shoulders and yanking the sliding door open. If it was the time she thought it was someone would pay.

She stormed down the hall, the little ones diving out of her way as she glared at them. Some snickered, but Jadyn ignored them. She knew she looked like a mess. Her fur was tousled, she was the only one in her pyjamas and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

Ms. Woolworth groaned as she stomped into the entry hall, paws on her hips. "You're not dressed!"

"Of course not! It's only five in the flipping morning!" Jadyn snapped. "You have just deprived me of six hours sleep!"

Shifu stepped out from behind Ms. Woolworth. "You mean that this child does not leave her quarters until late morning?" He demanded.

Ms. Woolworth stuttered and it was only when Shifu had spoken did Jadyn notice her 'visitor'. "Well sir, she can be rather irritable when she does not get her sleep and-"

"Like right now." Jadyn cut her 'mother' off and turned to Master Shifu. She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "I'm already banned from dessert for two months. I apologized for taking the dang fruit. But I'll say it again. I am very sorry. Now can I please go back to bed?"

"No. You must start packing at once. Your training starts immediately."

Jadyn took a moment to process this thought. But only response came out of her normally smart mouth. "What?"

Shifu raised an eyebrow at the young cub's confused expression. "The polite answer is pardon. We shall work on your appalling language and manners during your training."

"My training." Jadyn repeated.

"I will be taking you to your new home. The Jade Palace."

"Excellent!" Ms. Woolworth cried happily. Jadyn scowled at the older sheep and struggled to think of any possible way out of this. Going to the Jade Palace was every cub's dream. Not her. She was lazy, sarcastic and loved to take the easy way out. Not exactly qualities that were accepted at the Jade Palace.

"But the next adoption day isn't until next month!"

"I'm sure we can make an exception!" Ms. Woolworth smiled gleefully.

Jadyn frowned. "But I don't WANT to go."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Shifu replied simply. "I will be waiting out front. If you are not ready in ten minutes then I will pack for you." With that said, he strode out the front door.

Jadyn stood in the middle of the entry hallway, jaw open in shock and dismay. She took only a moment to glare at Ms. Woolworth, who was dancing around the room. With a scowl, she stalked back to her room. She stripped off her pyjamas and put on a fresh pair of black slacks and a beige shirt. She threw her cloak in her leather bag, along with some spare clothes, pins and her posters. She slung the bag over her shoulder and went back into the hall. Before she left she gave Joey a rather hard kick in the shins and ignored the exasperated cry Ms. Woolworth. With barely a glance over her shoulder, Jadyn raised her paw and hollered, "Won't be missing you anytime soon!"

She met Shifu in the middle of the grassy yard and wiggled her toes in the dewy grass. She tried one last thing to get the master to change his mind. "I am a pain in the butt."

If she had paid attention to his expression, she might have seen the quick smile that flashed across his face. "Then I suppose we'll just have to change that, won't we?"

He started forward and Jadyn lagged behind. She turned her face up towards the sky and groaned.

"WHY ME?"

...

Jadyn gaped at the towering mountain and the many, MANY stairs that led to the Jade Palace. "Oh. Crap."

"That fowl language will have to be dealt with." Shifu muttered as he climbed the steps with ease. Jadyn rubbed her eyes and quickly followed. The fog that was surrounding them made her feel a bit uneasy.

They were three quarters up when Jadyn began to swear and whine with every step she took. "Whose idea was it to build a palace at the top of a mountain?"

"A very wise person."

Jadyn rolled her yellow eyes and scowled. "Then that wise person was obviously not a lazy person."

"Another habit that we must work on."

"I am going to die." Jadyn muttered in annoyance and could not help but let out a sigh of relief as they finally reached the top. "Finally!"

The large wooden gates opened and Shifu swept inside. Jadyn followed and could not help but groan inwardly when she saw the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior standing in the middle of the field waiting to greet her.

"I think we got off on the wrong paw earlier. I'm Po." The panda smiled and offered his hand. Jadyn accepted it with a slight smile.

"Jadyn. And sorry about the orange..."

"No worries."

She could see the others eye Po curiously. He obviously hadn't told them about her little evasion manoeuvre.

"So, Jadyn. Are you ready for training to start?" Viper asked.

Jadyn tried to keep the panic out of her eyes. "R-right now?"

"Of course. We must begin right away. You may put your bag in your quarters and then meet me back here." He turned to the Five and Po. "You begin your training. I shall call for you Tigress shortly."

Jadyn twisted the strap on her bag when Tigress looked at her. The expression in her eyes did NOT make her feel any comfortable.

It seemed that revenge was on the horizon.


	5. Hard Core Training

**Once more, I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :)**

**Hard Core Training**

Jadyn stood in the middle of her new room and sighed. It was nothing but a square with a cot pushed to the side. She tossed her bag on top of her bed and reluctantly pushed aside the sliding paper door. She really didn't want to do this. But it wasn't like she had a choice. She never lasted long on the run, and it seemed Shifu had his ways of finding her.

As creepy as that sounded.

Now she had to deal with Tigress, who was not happy with getting beaten by a mere cub.

"This is not going to end well for me." She muttered and slowly walked down the corridor, her bare paws slapping the hardwood flooring. She went outside and blinked against the sunlight. It really was too early for this...

"Cub."

Jadyn arched an eyebrow. _Looks like we're not on a first name basis yet, _she thought with slight amusement. "Master." Jadyn greeted back with just as much sarcasm.

Tigress glowered at her. "Let's get something straight; you will respect me or face the consequences. Understood?"

Jadyn decided she didn't feel like picking a fight. Especially with the person that would be training her for a really, _really _long while.

"Understood," Jadyn said through clenched teeth. Tigress nodded curtly and began walking towards the large red wooden doors that were the entrance to the Jade Palace. Jadyn frowned in confusion and followed. She soon found herself standing at the foot of the endless steps that led to the gates.

"Um...what exactly are we doing?"

"_You _will be building up your stamina and lung power by jogging these stairs five times. Try not to fall. I don't feel like cleaning up your mess." Tigress gestured towards the endless amount of stone steps. "I want you to be done by dinner, or else there will be consequences."

_Oh yes. This definitely revenge._ Jadyn was starting to like the escape idea a bit more now. With a sigh, she slowly started to jog down the steps. Her bare paws slapped against the rough steps and the evening heat created sweat drops on her brow. It took a good part of an hour for one flight. She stumbled to the top and panted heavily.

Tigress glanced at her coolly. "You still have four more rounds to do. And supper starts in three hours. Get going Cub."

...

Jadyn was slumped on the steps at the halfway point. She stared at the orangey sky and tried to catch her breath and steady her heartbeat. She only had about a half hour left to finish her last flight, but right now she was trying not to die.

"Why me?" She moaned and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. Her fur was matted down and she reeked like a rotten egg. Tigress was so going to get it later...

Jadyn groaned and stood up wearily. She was not going to give Tigress the satisfaction of seeing her give up. She sprinted down the rest of the flight and hastily ran back up. With but a minute left she hurtled herself forward and collapsed at Tigress' paws. "There. I...finished." Jadyn panted.

Tigress frowned. She had not expected the child to do what took her a day to accomplish in a mere three hours. "Then you will have no problem running it ten times next week. Now get inside and clean up. You stink."

Jadyn pushed herself up and glowered after Tigress as she briskly walked back to the Palace. "That is it. I am completely going to go against my better judgement and leave this insane place. But not until three days from now. Shifu will probably be guarding every exit in the place tonight."

Jadyn padded across the grass and stormed across the grounds to the large pond that was situated in the gardens. She took a deep breath and stuck her head in. The cool water was refreshing to her hot and sweaty fur. She scrubbed away the dust and grim from her fur and shook herself out. The last thing she wanted was to go into the palace all dirty, sweaty and exhausted.

Now she awake, irritated and annoyed. A much better combination.

Jadyn stomped into the palace and paused in the middle of the corridor. Where the heck was she supposed to go now?

"Great. Lost on the very first day I'm here." Jadyn muttered and glanced around. After some deliberation she decided to skip dinner and headed to her room. At least she knew where that was.

She slid her door shut and collapsed on the cot. She so didn't feel like eating dinner with the Furious Five anyway. Talk about awkward.

_Of all things to happen to me, this had to be it?_

Jadyn narrowed her yellow eyes and growled. She would make her escape attempt three days from now. If she happened to fail, then so be it. She would make the Furious Five regret taking her in.

No one messed with Jadyn.

Especially a tiger with an attitude.

**I know it's short. But I kind of need your help. I have no ideas for filler chapters. I need about three ideas before I write the escape chapter. So if you could give me some ideas on what you want to see in the next three chapters, that would be awesome. It could be pranks, bonding moments, whatever.**

**I could really use your help. **

**Thanks for putting up with me :P You guys rock!**

**Review please! (Remember, no flames!)**


	6. Reminiscing and Itching Powder

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :) Thanks so much for the ideas guys! I'm using some of MysteryGirl's idea and kakashiluckyblackcat. Two more filler chapters to go :P Then the main part can happen! YAY!**

**Reminiscing and Itching Powder**

Jadyn buried her head into her blanket and ignored her growling stomach. Tigress was so going to pay later on...

A soft knock came at her door. Jadyn pushed herself up and glanced at the shadow illuminated on her sliding paper door. "Come in."

Po slid the door open and entered. He shuffled awkwardly into the room and glanced at her. "How come you weren't at dinner?"

"Couldn't find my way and I didn't feel like eating with Tigress." Jadyn muttered before slumping back down.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Po said, going over and sitting on the edge of the cot. It sagged beneath his weight, but Jadyn didn't quite care.

"She made me run up the steps to the Jade Palace five times. FIVE TIMES."

Po winced. "Really? That must have been torture." He flushed. "I should rephrase that, shouldn't I?"

Jadyn rolled her yellow eyes. "No, torture is the proper word to describe it. Was your first day as bad as mine?"

Po paused as a wave of unpleasant memories overtook him. "Um...yeah. Just a little. If it makes you feel any better, I got taken down by a dummy."

Jadyn sat up and stared at the Dragon Warrior in disbelief. "A dummy?"

"Yeah. It was pretty embarrassing. I also got destroyed by the Furious Five during my training."

"Shifu let the Furious Five battle you on your first day?"

Po chuckled slightly. "He wasn't too happy with me being the Dragon Warrior. I think he's ok with it now though."

"Hmm. It's not Shifu I'm worried about." Jadyn sighed and leaned back against her small pile of pillows, glum eyes staring at the wooden ceiling.

"Tigress can come across as cold, but she's really a great person. You just have to let her warm up to you, that's all." Po said confidently.

"If I learned one thing about Tigress today it's that she hates losing. And being proven wrong. I did both. I think getting her to like me will take a bit longer." Jadyn smirked.

"Just give it time. I'm sure you'll like it here. I know it was a dream come true for me. And I brought you something. You know, in case you get hungry later. Oh, if you are the midnight snack kind of person, don't let Monkey catch you in his cookie jar. That's just asking for trouble."

Jadyn accepted the apple he held out to her with a grin. "You have no idea how long I've been craving one of these. And thanks."

"No problem. Like I said, I know how hard the first day can be. Just tough it out and you'll earn Tigress' respect." Po offered his advice and bid goodnight, exiting Jadyn's quarters.

The cub thought for a moment, once in a while taking bites out of her apple and allowing the juice to trickle down her chin. Her yellow eyes flickered to her satchel in the corner. She hadn't left without throwing some prank items into it. Hey, the orphanage was depressing. She needed a laugh.

Although putting itching powder on Tigress didn't really follow under the whole 'respect' thing, Jadyn figured she would play now and pay later. Besides, if things went right, she would be out in approximately three days.

She hopped off of her cot and rummaged through her satchel. Pulling out a small canister of powder, the cub grinned deviously. "Watch out Tigress. You just woke the real beast. And her name is Jadyn."

...

Tigress rubbed her eyes tiredly and strode down the corridor. It was only four in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was her conscience, maybe not. She knew she treated the cub a bit harsh on her first day, but there was just something about Jadyn that rubber her the wrong way.

_Is it because her presence brings up to many bad memories?_

Tigress scowled and exited the Jade Palace. She threw on her extra vest and stood on the edge of the pond. She closed her eyes and focussed her mind, practicing various poses. Her mind was almost at peace when a burst of fire-like irritation spread across her upper body. Tigress' eyes snapped open and she frantically scratched herself, severe itchiness overcoming her.

"What is going on?" Tigress hissed. Some white flakes floated into the dewy grass and the master scowled. That little brat!

"AAGGHH!" Tigress yelped in surprise when she lost her footing and toppled into the green pond. Her spluttered to the surface, coughing. Her orange and black fur was matted and her yellow eyes glowing with anger. Jadyn would pay for this.

...

Jadyn managed to stay awake long enough to see Tigress make a fool of herself. Grinning sleepily, Jadyn chuckled before tumbling away from the window and collapsing into bed.

Maybe now Tigress would think twice with messing with her.

An enraged shout echoed that was so loud that it echoed across the valley made Jadyn smirk. Then again, maybe not.

**I'm hoping to have another chapter up within the week. Only two days left of school :) Yay! Once again, thank you so much for your ideas.**


	7. A War Ignited

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :) **

**A War Ignited**

"AAGGHH!" Jadyn shrieked as an extremely cold liquid splattered onto her. Still half-asleep she jumped up and got twisted in her blankets. She fell to the hardwood floor and moaned. Pushing herself up and wiping her wet fur from her foggy yellow eyes she glanced up.

Shifu held an empty bucket by his side and stared at her. "You did not respond to the gong."

"Um...sorry?"

"When the gong rings you are present outside your quarters for morning greeting. Then you proceed to the dining hall for breakfast and start your training."

Jadyn tried to absorb the words that were being spoken to her. "Oh...can you please tell me what time it is?"

"5:30."

"...you can't be serious."

"You _will _learn to wake up at precisely 5:30. Every time you are late you will complete a punishment. Now get dressed and proceed to the dining hall."

"Wait!"

Shifu paused at the door and looked at Jadyn expectantly. Jadyn flushed slightly. "I...don't know where the dining hall is."

An eyebrow rose. "Is this the reason why you weren't present at dinner last night?"

"No! I just wasn't hungry." Jadyn lied, standing up and brushing the dust off of her fur.

"Hmm. Get dressed and I will show you." The paper door slid shut and Jadyn sighed before reluctantly peeling off her flannel pyjamas and getting into her black slacks and beige shirt. She exited her room and quickly followed Shifu down the vast corridor and around the many corners. Jadyn quickly tried to memorize some landmarks so she could remember her way.

Jadyn tucked her hands behind her back and entered the dining hall behind Shifu. Po gave her a large smile, and Jadyn smiled back. Po wasn't so bad. He was pretty nice and sweet. Actually, the only person she had a problem with was Tigress.

And the Master of Attack didn't seem to be present.

"Where's Tigress?" She asked innocently, sliding into a seat and picking up a piece of bread.

Viper frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. She wasn't here for morning call and that's really unlike her."

"I think she's at the pond. I was crossing the grounds and saw her practically scrubbing her fur off. She didn't look to happy." Crane glanced sideways at Jadyn. The cub shrugged in response and ate her bread.

The pounding of footsteps approaching the dining hall made Jadyn freeze with her paw hovering over an apple. Her yellow eyes widened and she retracted her paw and stared at her plan, trying desperately to keep a smirk off of her face.

Tigress appeared in the doorway, eyes narrowed into slits and her fur matted down with water. She glowered dangerously at the cub and pointed accusingly at her. "YOU!"

"Okaaaay! I think it's time to train! Come on Jadyn." Mantis quickly hopped from the table and out of the dining hall. Jadyn ducked her head and ran past a fuming Tigress, avoiding her swiping paw in the process.

...

Jadyn leaned against a tree and took a deep breath, calming her giggles and trying to keep her cool. "So, what are we going to do today?"

Mantis glanced up at her. "How about you tell me why you put itching powder in Tigress' vest?"

Jadyn held up her paws. "I didn't do it!" Mantis continued to stare. "Oh fine. I did. But she deserved it!"

"I know she can seem a bit harsh, but she's really a good person."

"That's what Po said." Jadyn muttered. "Alright. I'll ease up. But if makes me run those stairs one more time she's gonna get it." She paused. "Does today's training happen to involve running?"

"Yes."

"Ugh."

Mantis wanted Jadyn to build up her speed and lung capacity. The cub realized each of the Five had their own fighting technique. As Jadyn jogged around the Palace vengeful thoughts rose in her mind. Tigress was supposed to be teaching her attacking moves, _not _making her run the never-ending stairs.

Jadyn leaned against a tree trunk and panted. Sweat drenched her fur and Jadyn was once more reminded of the fact that she would need to take another bath in the pond. "I can't wait to get out of here..."

Jadyn finished her laps and stumbled back to Mantis. She collapsed on the grass and groaned. "I don't think I'm cut out for this stuff."

"You're doing fine. You just have to have patience."

"How many times has Shifu told you that?"

"Actually, I had to find it out myself. It's a long story."

"Long stories are good." Jadyn rested her chin in her hands and waited. Mantis sighed and told his tale on how he was extremely impatient and because of it he got himself captured. Then he had to use patience in order to escape.

Jadyn listened with rapt attention; glad she didn't have to run anymore and intrigued on what the master was saying.

...

As Mantis told Jadyn his story, Tigress slipped into the child's quarters with a sewing needle and thread.

_You are being extremely immature._

_She started it! _Tigress protested to her inner-voice.

_She's a cub. You're a Master. This is unacceptable._

Tigress hesitated; paw hovering over the child's satchel. She knew what she was doing was completely childish and ridiculous, but the cub ignited a war that would be won.

By her.

**So I kind of got a bit of a prank war thing going on. **

**And for those of you that have seen Kung Fu Panda 2,**

**I am SO jealous.**


	8. Pranks and Maturity

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :) I don't know who suggested this cause they didn't leave a name, but thank ya for the whole sleeping drug prank :)**

**Pranks and Maturity**

Jadyn awoke the next morning sore and stiff. She grunted as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and limped for her clothes in the corner. The last thing she wanted was for Shifu to throw another bucket of water on her head.

"OUCH!" Jadyn yelped and hopped on one paw, clutching the other. She glowered at the thumbtack on the floor and angrily stabbed it back into the wall. Hopping on one paw she reached her clothes and shoved her head through her beige shirt.

"What the-"Her voice came out muffled and the cub pulled the shirt off. She studied the head hole and gaped. It had been sewn shut!

Frantically rifling through her other clothes, Jadyn was not happy to discover that every pant leg and shirt arm was sewn together. "Tigress..."

Running a paw through her white fur Jadyn frowned and glanced around her room. She couldn't go to breakfast in her pyjamas, and the morning gong would ring in roughly ten minutes.

_Maybe Po is getting an early morning snack._

Worth a shot. Maybe the Dragon Warrior could lead her to some scissors. Jadyn cautiously slid open the door and tiptoed down the corridor. She now knew her way to the kitchen and the dining hall, so moving around the palace wasn't so bad.

The cub peered into the kitchen and sighed with relief when she saw Po stealing from Monkey's cookie jar. "Psst! Po!"

The panda jumped and fell to the ground with a loud _thump_. Jadyn hastily shushed him and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Fine. What're you doing up this early?" Po grunted and got to his paws.

"I was wondering if you knew where I could find some scissors."

Po scratched his head and glanced around the clean kitchen. He wandered over to a drawer and yanked it open. "A-ha! Not bad for a guess." He pulled out a small pair of silver scissors.

"Do I want to know why you need them?" Po asked as Jadyn took the scissors from him.

"Probably not. By the way, you have cookie crumbs on your chin." Jadyn told him before hurrying back to her room.

...

Jadyn quickly hacked off the cuffs of her pants and shirts. She tried to make the cut as smooth as possible, but these were not fabric cutting scissors. "You are so going to get it Tigress!"

She had just finished pulling her shirt over her head when the gong sounded. The girl shoved the sliding door aside and stumbled into the corridor a mere second before the others. "Good morning Master," she chorused along with the others.

Tigress glanced at her with a cool expression. Jadyn saw the smirk that wanted to emerge. Scowling Jadyn adjusted her horribly cut sleeves and gritted her teeth.

"Jadyn?"

The cub bit her lip and turned to face Shifu. "Yes?"

"What...happened?"

He said it cautiously; seemingly weary of the answer that would come next. Jadyn didn't blame him. She searched through her mind for a possible answer that didn't seem totally ridiculous. Sure, Tigress would get in serious trouble, but so would she. The last thing Jadyn wanted was to run the length of the village five times with Tigress. If that happened, there was a good chance only one would make it back.

And the 'one' would probably be her.

"I...found a loose thread and it was bugging me." Yeah. That seemed like a good answer.

Master Shifu glanced at her uneven cuffs. Jadyn shrugged. "Uh...one was shorter than the other and I messed up when trying to even it out?" It came out as a question.

"Is that a question or an answer?"

_Attentive old man, _Jadyn thought. She repeated her answer with a little more confidence.

Shifu decided not to push the matter, but both Jadyn and Tigress caught the suspicious look he shot at them before walking towards the dining hall. Tigress and Jadyn glowered at each other before storming after the others.

...

Jadyn scratched her head and craned her neck upwards. Today was the day where she trained with Monkey. It also hopefully the last day she spent at the Jade Palace.

To be honest, it wasn't as bad as she expected. Shifu was a bit to serious and strict, but she supposed that's what it took to become a great Master. The Furious Five was ok, with the exception of Tigress.

Ugh...Tigress.

There was no way Jadyn was leaving without getting the last laugh. Tigress better look out.

But right now she had to focus on what Monkey wanted her to do. "You want me to climb _that_?"

"I believe that's what I said." Monkey raised an eyebrow and glanced at her. Jadyn opened her mouth, closed it, opened it, and closed it. After a moment of thoughtful silence she spoke.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Po told me of how you leapt from tree to tree with skill and grace. Why should climbing one be any different?"

"That is a _very _tall tree. And what if I fall?"

"Then I'll catch you."

Jadyn nearly rolled her eyes at his matter-of-fact tone. They failed to remember she was only ten after all.

With a weary sigh Jadyn braced her paws on the sides of the bark. She glanced nervously at Monkey and he gave her an encouraging nod. She slowly climbed up the tall and narrow tree, wind nipping at her fur. She scaled the branches and soon she reached the top of the tree. Perching on the top branch, Jadyn widened her yellow eyes and stared below.

This was _way _too high for her tastes!

Gripping tightly to the rough branch she whimpered slightly. Cold fear twisted in her gut and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I hate this!"

A loud cracking sounded and she instantly snapped her eyes open. "Please don't be the branch."

It was.

With a shriek that could have possibly been heard across the Valley of Peace, Jadyn hurtled from the top of the tree and down twenty feet. A blue swung up and caught her before she could strike the ground.

"Told you I'd catch you," Monkey said a bit too cheerfully and set her down. Jadyn lay on the ground and tried to settle the pounding of her heart and control her choppy breathing.

"That...was...terrifying." She panted.

"But will you be so scared now if you try again?"

Jadyn was about to tell him he was crazy, but considered the question. Now that she had fallen and Monkey had caught her like he said he would, then she might not be so cautious this time around. "I suppose not."

Climbing the tree meant it would teach her the ability to climb smoothly and possibly leap from tree to tree. It was monkey style.

Interesting enough, but she really didn't appreciate the amount of heights.

...

Jadyn stumbled into the palace a few hours later and sighed. She managed to successfully climb that dang tree in ten minutes.

_At least I can focus on pranking Tigress now... _Jadyn smiled a bit and made her way to the kitchens. She peered inside and smiled slightly. Dinner was already cooling down on the wooden racks. Pulling a plant leaf from her pocket, Jadyn grinned wickedly. It was a type of leaf that was also used as a sleeping drug.

It was a good thing she took a walk through the garden on the way back to the palace.

She scanned the dishes and slipped the leaf into what she hoped would be Tigress'. Every dish had a different arrangement of appetizers, and she quickly learned that Tigress seemed to have a love for peaches. So every dinner dish she had had slices of fresh peaches.

So she ground up the leaf and sprinkled the pieces over the dish with the peaches on it.

Jadyn quickly left the kitchen and walked down the corridor. After a pause she decided to see where Po was. Maybe he would want to play cards or something.

The things she would resort to when she was bored.

...

Jadyn popped a dumpling in her mouth and studied Tigress. She was still eating her way through her plate and Jadyn was eager to pull off the next part of her prank.

_Good thing I brought those firecrackers with me from the orphanage. _Jadyn kept the smirk off of her face.

She locked her yellow eyes on her food and continued to eat. Soon Tigress stood up and excused herself and left the dining hall. The cub's hand twitched with anticipation.

_Time to get started._

Jadyn excused herself as well and quickly strode out of the dining hall. She nearly tripped over Tigress' sleeping form in the middle of the corridor. "I guess the saying is true. The bigger they are the harder they fall."

With a grunt and a lot of effort Jadyn dragged the tiger down the corridor and outside. The sky was an orangey-red. She dragged the tiger all the way to the fire pit in the middle of the grounds. Panting slightly Jadyn collected her breath. "Let's get started."

She pulled the firecrackers from her pocket and scattered them a safe distance around the master. She lit a match and lit the first one, knowing a chain reaction would start in a matter of seconds.

Jadyn sprinted for the cover of the gnarled trees and crouched low, smile flicking across her features.

Three. Two. One.

_Crack! Crack! Boom! Crack!_

The firecrackers went off in rapid succession. The colourful lights exploded in the dim sky and Tigress shot up five feet in the air, howling in confusion and agitation. A loud roar soon erupted from her mouth when the master realized what was happening. Tigress had to do a bit of a jog to avoid the sparking embers.

Jadyn rolled around on the grass, screaming with laughter and pounding the dirt. Her reaction was priceless!

"JADYN! TIGRESS!"

The furious shout was louder than the firecrackers themselves. Jadyn widened her yellow eyes and shrunk back. "Uh oh..."

Shifu did _not _look happy.

And that meant trouble for both her _and _Tigress.


	9. Unwanted Meeting

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :) **

**Unwanted Meeting**

Jadyn nervously twisted her fur and glanced sideways at Tigress. She was glaring at the floor in shame. The cub turned her gaze back to the simmering Shifu. "I am embarrassed to call you my students!"

Tigress flinched. Jadyn had heard worse from Ms. Woolworth. Shifu continued on. "Playing these silly and childish jokes on one another. Tigress, you have absolutely no excuse to behaving the way you have! And Jadyn, you will be scrubbing the floors for the rest of the week."

"But she started it!" Jadyn protested.

"I don't care who started it! The fault lies on both of you, since none of you had the decency to avoid seeking something as pitiful as revenge. I would have thought you Tigress, of all people, would know what happens to those that are blinded by rage."

_I'm not an idiot. I know you're talking about Tai Lung. _But Jadyn bit her tongue and did not say anything. Tigress looked shocked and mortified at being subtly compared to the bloodthirsty snow leopard.

"Jadyn, report to your quarters at once."

Jadyn quickly excited the training room and speed-walked down the corridor. She was halfway to her quarters when Po intercepted her in the corridor. "Hey! I was just going into the village for some supplies. Do you want to come?"

Jadyn arched an eyebrow. "You sure that's a good idea?"

Po smiled. "Where exactly are you going to go if you run away?"

Hmm...he had a good point. No money and no food. Oh well. At least this way she could plan her escape route in her head when they enter the village. She'd figure out the whole surviving thing later.

"Alright. Let's go!" Jadyn hurried for the doors, hoping Shifu would make Tigress train until her knuckles bled.

...

The village was pretty empty, and Jadyn trailed behind Po as he made his grocery orders. She appreciated his offer to take her along, as she was getting pretty annoyed with a certain Master and needed some cool off time. Her yellow eyes scanned each shop and path leading from the village and deeper into the Valley of Peace. She wondered which path she should take, and was caught up in her thoughts when someone grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her into the alley.

Jadyn thrashed about and she was thrust roughly to the ground. Scowling, she glared at the three figures looming above her, and felt her heart sink when she realized who they were. "What do you guys want?"

Three grey wolves sneered down at her. Two of them had matted grey and white fur that was streaked with dirt and grime. The one with a white scar running down his chin scowled and said, "You have a debt to repay, cub."

...

Tigress angrily punched and kicked at every wooden stile that spun her way, her frustrations so strong that she had to pause and take a deep breath when she cleanly sliced a wooden stile in two; splinters scattering across the scratched wooden floor.

Shifu had not been happy with her. And Tigress was pretty ashamed of herself for letting a mere cub get to her. She didn't know what, but something about Jadyn just rubbed her the wrong way.

_Maybe it's because she knocked you out with a sleep drug, scared you out of your wits, and completely humiliated you when you tried to catch her._

"Not helping!" Tigress hissed to herself and launched a flying kick, knocking a dummy so hard it flew to the other side of the room lodged itself into the opposite wall. "Ugh..."

"I haven't seen you this upset since Po became the Dragon Warrior."

"Not now, Viper." Tigress muttered and continued to battle her way through the training course. The green snake slithered to the edge of the course and regarded her friend as she put more force into her attacks than necessary.

"You know, you managed to get along with Po just fine. I'm sure you and Jadyn will be friends eventually."

"I doubt it..."

Viper ducked and avoided a flurry of splinters that sailed towards her. "She seems nice."

"Viper, she made a fool out of me."

"You were the one who retaliated with sewing up her clothes." A smile tugged at Viper's lips. "A bit pathetic, don't you think? I mean, I know you could have done better than that."

"Funny," Tigress said dryly and reluctantly lowered her fist. She was sweating like crazy, and she took a few deep breathes. "Doesn't her...attitude bother you?"

"She was raised in an orphanage with people who could have cared less about her. Sound familiar?"

Tigress scowled and glared at the window. "I don't remember being so stubborn and disrespectful!"

"You tend to forget the things you don't want to remember." Viper pointed out.

"Look, I already got a lecture from Master Shifu, alright? I know I was immature and sunk low, but I am going to try and be at least civil to the cub."

"Not on a first name basis yet, are we?" Viper asked. A kick was thrown her way and the snake quickly slipped out of the training room, shouting, "I'm going! I'm going!"

Tigress glared at the empty doorway before resuming her training. Something uneasy was stirring in her gut, and she didn't like it one bit.

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Major writers block, but I'm hoping to overcome that. You would think summer would mean more updates but noooooo I have to come down with writers block and sunburn. **


	10. Jadyn's Dilemma

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :) **

**Jadyn's Dilemma**

The sky was darkening rapidly, soon it would be time for Po to collect her and bring her back to the Jade Palace. But this was at the back of Jadyn's mind at the moment as she scrambled backwards, kicking up a cloud of dirt as she went. A paw shot out and grabbed her by the leg of her slacks and pulled her forward.

"I don't think so cub."

The three wolves were not who Jadyn ever wanted to meet again, and she had almost forgotten about them too...

_Flashback_

_A seven-year old Jadyn hurried across the tiled floor of the grand palace. A ruby was clutched in her small paws, and she was panting pretty heavily for someone who ought to be quiet._

_The palace belonged to the King and Queen. Jadyn, who had been studying the outer walls of the palace for months and tricking information out of her 'contacts', finally got up the nerve for a break in. After all, she certainly couldn't live off of stealing money pouches off of others; most of them were just as poor as her._

"_This is a brilliant idea..." She muttered to herself sarcastically, paws flying over the polished floors. Jadyn began to wonder if she was completely sane. What cub would even think of breaking into a royal palace?_

_Jadyn ducked behind a tapestry and held her breath. Thundering footsteps went past and disappeared around the next corner, but Jadyn knew they would be back. She didn't have much time._

"_If I get caught, I am so dead." This was a crime punishable by death, after all._

_Jadyn slowly peeked from out behind the tapestry and moved forward. Her yellows drifted around the empty corridor and she spotted a door. Hoping that no one would be inside, Jadyn picked the lock and slipped in, quietly closing the door behind her._

_She had entered a rather magnificent library with stained-glass windows that must been extremely expensive to have made. After some deliberation, and deciding that she was desperate, Jadyn picked up a heavy book and chucked it with all her might._

_The window shattered, sending coloured glass and crystal pieces raining down. Jadyn jumped through the jagged hole she had made and sprinted across the lush grass; knowing full well that the guards would be on her tail soon enough._

_She made it to the garden gates and froze. At the very top were iron spikes, to prevent intruders from climbing. A thick chain was wrapped thrice around the iron bars like a snake with a locked clamped on tight. Jadyn reached a paw through the bars and tried to reach the lock so she could pick it. No suck lock._

"_Oh no..." Jadyn breathed as she heard the footsteps coming her way. _

"_Well well well, look what we have here boys."_

_Almost jumping out of her fur, Jadyn stared with wide-eyes at four wolves that were leering down at her. "What do you want?" They certainly weren't palace staff._

"_None of your business kid. But it seems you're in a bit of trouble. We'll help you out...for a price." The fourth wolf, with a scar over one eye, smirked at her._

_Now, Jadyn should have been wary of the help of four shifty wolves. But she was young and desperate, but also not willing to give up what she went through so much trouble for. "The ruby?" She asked, hugging the jewel closer to her._

"_Nah. You earned that fair and square. You got guts kid, and I respect that. All you have to do is owe us a favour and pay that favour in when we call on you. Deal?"_

"_Deal!"_

_The wolf sliced through the chains with his sharp claws and Jadyn eagerly left, calling her thanks and booking it, the ruby now hidden in her sleeve._

_End of Flashback_

It was the worst deal Jadyn had ever made. When she cashed it in at the black market, her money was stolen off of her a few days later. Jadyn then happened to walk across a poster depicting the sketched of the exact wolves she had met.

The one with everlasting filth was called Dusty and the other was called Grime. The one with the scar on his chin was called Claws. The fourth, the one with the scar running over one eye, was called Scar.

Now Jadyn would have laughed at the ridiculous choice names if it hadn't been for the fact she had willingly made a deal with four wolves that were wanted by nearly every palace guard from across China. They also had a killing under their belts.

Terrified of the favour they would want to claim and completely forgetting that they didn't know where she lived, Jadyn ran away from the orphanage she was living in at the time and made it all the way to the Valley of Peace, underfed and found unconscious by Ms. Woolworth herself.

"How did you guys find me anyway?" Jadyn asked, glancing warily of the paw that had a tight grip on her ankle.

"It took the better part of two years, kid. It looks like you found out who we are and ran for it." Claws said with an evil grin.

"That would be correct. Where is Scar anyway?"

"That's the favour we need. Scar got caught a few years ago and was taken to the Chorh-Gom Prison, right here in the Valley of Peace, exactly where you ended up." Grime narrowed his eyes at her. "Fortunate, huh?"

"Extremely." Jadyn muttered nervously. She knew exactly where this was going. "And you tracked me down because..."

"Our escape plan needs four men. And since you had the skill to break into that palace a few years ago, we figured we would take in that favor." Dusty explained.

_Oh dear..._

If she didn't agree, then there would be some unpleasant consequences. She was really beginning to regret her deal with the Wolf Pack now. "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

"We'll discuss the plan with you when we're ready. And don't think about running away again; it'll just be worse for you if you do."

Jadyn was about to retort when she heard an anxious Po calling her name. The three wolves tensed at the sound of the Dragon Warrior, but soon they focused on the fact he was calling for _her_. A cruel grin spread across Claws' face. "So it seems you ended up with the Dragon Warrior...how did this happen?"

"I got caught, ok?" Jadyn snapped. "Can I please go now?"

Claws regarded her before letting go of her ankle. "Tell them anything, and you're dead. We'll be able to find someone else to fill your spot easily, but you would be the best person for the job. Don't make us take you out."

Jadyn watched as they disappeared and groaned. Why her? She jogged from the alley and made it back to a frantic Po. "Sorry about that. I just wandered off for a bit."

"No worries. You came back, that's the main thing." Po said with relief. "I got the stuff, so let's be getting back."

Jadyn glanced at the overflowing paper bag and nodded, following Po back to the Palace.

...

"_You took her where?"_

Jadyn shrunk back against the wall and ran a paw through her dusty fur. Shifu had found them as they were entering the Palace and demanded to know where Po had taken her.

"She came back! I just wanted to take her out for a bit! And I didn't know she was grounded!" Po protested.

"It doesn't matter! You should have never taken her outside the gates without my knowledge! Is everyone in here losing their common sense?" Shifu snapped angrily.

For a tiny man, he sure was intimidating.

As the two of them went at it, Jadyn slunk into her room and gently pulled the door shut. Shifu was going to make her pay tomorrow, Jadyn was sure of that.

_But right now, I have something more important to worry about..._

**Thanks for the sunburn tips brwainer :) It really helps. And if you guys have ideas on what you would like to see Jadyn's punishment be, I love suggestions. You can even chip in on the whole prison break plan if you want.**


	11. Punishment

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :) **

**Punishment **

Jadyn rubbed her sore knuckles and sighed in irritation. She was already working her way through the punishment Shifu set for her earlier, but there was no doubt in her mind that he was thinking of adding onto her sentence. Kneeling in the middle of the wooden corridor, a wooden bucket by her side that was sloshing with warm water and soap, she regarded the wet floors with a sense of satisfaction.

Cleaning floors was not a foreign concept to her. Ms. Woolworth normally gave her double the amount of chores just to get her out of the way. Jadyn wiped her soap-covered paws on her brown slacks and went to pick up the bucket when a squishing sound seemed to be coming closer to her.

Jadyn frowned and peered around the corner, jaw dropping. She quickly snapped it back up and scowled when Tigress walked past, trailing muddy footprints behind her. She met Jadyn's glower with a glare of her own. "Sorry. Didn't see you there."

The Master disappeared down the corridor and Jadyn slapped her soaked rag to the floor and gritted her teeth. Tigress was just asking for it...

With a resigned sigh, the cub reluctantly picked up the rag once more and began scrubbing violently, thinking threatening thoughts the whole time.

...

Tigress felt the tiniest hint of guilt worming in her stomach, but ignored it. The extra work would be good for the job. It would teach her discipline and character and patience.

_All of them are qualities you didn't have when you were her age._

"Oh, shut up." Tigress muttered. Her inner voice was getting rather annoying these days. She went to her quarters and used a cloth to wipe the mud from her feet. After Viper's little visit she decided to go for a long run. While her mind was free from thoughts, her body was not free from the ache and pain.

She walked back outside and sat on the stone steps, her yellow eyes studying the black sky and twinkling stars. Everyone else was fast asleep, but the peaceful atmosphere did not settle her increasing nerves.

A shadow was flying through the night air, and seemed to be coming closer. Tigress tensed and went on alert, but relaxed her posture slightly when she realized it was just Zeng, the palace messenger.

The goose fluttered to a stop by her paws. He bowed respectfully, "Master Tigress."

"Zeng. News for Master Shifu?"

"Yes. Is he-?"

"I'm here."

Tigress jumped and turned around. Shifu was standing in the threshold, and he seemed to have been watching her. Tigress turned her attention to the night sky once more, blushing slightly. It did not matter how much she practiced in stealth; Shifu would always be able to sneak up on her in that silent way of his.

"Master Shifu," Zeng said, bowing again. "I bring news from the prison."

"And?"

"The wolf called Scar is locked up and the guards are patrolling constantly. But there has been no sign of his three cohorts. But there was a break in at the crystal shop in the village; we are sure the remaining members of the Wolf Pack are responsible."

"Any deaths?"

"I am afraid so. The owner had caught them as they were clearing the place out. We found him this morning-"

"This morning? Why were we not informed?" Shifu demanded.

Zeng winced. "I do not know Master. This is the information I am bringing you from Commander Vachir."

Shifu frowned at the mention of the guard that had let Tai Lung escape. He quickly banished the memory, as that was all in the past and Chohr-Gom Prison had been rebuilt and modified to fit some of the higher security prisoners. Not to the extent of Tai Lung, of course. "Hmm. The Furious Five shall patrol the village tomorrow. Thank you, Zeng."

Zeng bowed once more and flew off to bed. Tigress frowned slightly. The Wolf Pack was known throughout China to be ruthless, cunning and wicked. Capturing the leader had been a fluke. If it had not been for a burglar trap set up at an expensive jewellers and cowardice of the three lackeys.

"Tigress."

Tigress glanced behind her. "Master."

"Is there a particular reason you're out here this late instead of resting for training tomorrow?"

"I thought we were patrolling." The smart remark left her mouth before she could stop it.

Shifu arched an eyebrow. Tigress blushed and glanced back at the stars. "Sorry. I'm not tired, that's all." Now she sounded like a child...

"I hear you've done nothing but training today."

Tigress shrugged. "You've always told me to train until my bones creak."

"Avoiding Jadyn is not going to help anything. Neither will running away from your past." Shifu commented, still watching her.

Tigress sighed and ran a paw down the side of her face. It did not help that Shifu was the one that basically raised her and rescued her from that...that...place. She simply could think of a word worse enough to describe it. It also didn't help that Jadyn came from the exact same orphanage. "She doesn't know anything of my past, right?" She didn't put it past the cub to dig for information.

"No, she does not. But I am sure she'll find out eventually."

"I've no doubt." Tigress said flatly. "It's just...hard." Did she really just say that? Shifu didn't really deal with emotions and feelings well. Her childhood had been...mostly work and training. True, he had gotten her to being a Master, but she never got the love he had given to Tai Lung.

_I wouldn't bring that up if I were you._

I wasn't going to!

It took a moment to realize that Shifu had sat down beside her. He didn't say anything, but there seemed to be some sort of understanding between the two of them. So they just sat, enjoying the peace of the night.

...

Jadyn peered around the door frame and noticed that the two Masters had stopped talking. She quickly moved back down the corridor, silently dragging the bucket with her. It didn't help matters that the Furious Five were going to hunt the remaining members down. They wouldn't be able to catch all three at once, and she would be in major trouble if the remaining members of the Wolf Pack found out she knew they were being hunted and didn't tell them.

Shifu would not leave her here alone. So he would definitely be staying. No doubt he would give her the rest of her punishment as well.

_Nothing I can do about it now._

Jadyn would just have to plan out Scar's escape (how she shuddered at the thought) and try not to get herself killed or arrested in the process.

It sounded a lot easier than it seemed...

**I didn't realize my Scar was similar to Scar from the Lion King. I can't believe I didn't catch that...I adore Disney! Maybe it was subconscious...but I really did not intend for that to happen. Sorry about that.**


	12. Musings and Breakfast

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :) **

**Musings and Breakfast**

After minutes of tossing and turning, Jadyn finally gave up trying to sleep and shoved herself out of bed. Running a paw through her tousled fur, she blinked her yellow eyes until they adjusted to the dark. "What to do, what to do," Jadyn muttered, crossing her legs and staring at the wall in thought.

After overhearing the conversations between Shifu and Tigress, Jadyn had hastily finished up her work and booked it to bed. She was already in trouble for leaving the Palace; the last thing she wanted was Shifu to catch her eavesdropping. But what had Tigress meant by, 'She doesn't know anything of my past, right?'

Jadyn was certain her past was the worst, having been raised in one orphanage a few villages over before running away to the Valley of Peace. She probably would have stayed in her first 'home' if she hadn't been stupid and decided to steal the cursed ruby.

She did not know who her parents were. She never bothered to find out. Jadyn figured she was in an orphanage for a reason, so if her parents didn't want her, she wouldn't bother to find them. Being an orphan wasn't so bad; you didn't really have to listen to anyone. The worst part had been to share everything with a dozen kids. At least she got her own room...

Jadyn sighed and propped her chin in her paws. It would do no good to dwell on her past at the moment. It was rather depressing. And although the curiosity was persuading her to dig into Tigress' life, she just didn't have the heart to do so. Jadyn would not want something that personal being invaded, and so she would do such a thing to someone else.

Even if they deserved it...

_But you have other pressing matters to attend to._

Ah yes, Jadyn mused. I have to bust that jerk out of prison. Well, she would have to help anyway. No doubt Claws would love to use her as bait.

_Maybe you'll get lucky and the Five will catch all three of them._

Jadyn gave a soft snort. Even she wouldn't dare to hope that hard. She would simply have to suffer through her final punishment and see how the patrol went. Surprisingly, the Wolf Pack was not stupid, and they should be able to keep hidden.

The fact that they kill did unsettle her (of course it would!) but she supposed that she got herself into this mess, and it would do no good fearing what might not come. And if it did, then it was her fault for not being tricky enough to avoid such a fate.

Yes, it was obvious. She was going to have sabotage the plan in a way that would get them _all _arrested. How? She did not have a clue, considering she did not know the plan that had been thought up between the three wolves.

Going to Shifu was not an option. She had escaped a cruel punishment three years ago and she would not confess it when no one ever figured it out. Jadyn was on her own, as she had been for most of her life.

...

Having been awake for most of the night, Jadyn was first in the dining hall, dressed and bathed. Jadyn stared at the empty table and felt her stomach growl hungrily. After a moment of deliberation Jadyn decided that she might as well make breakfast this morning. The chef was on vacation and everyone in the palace was left to their own skills.

Soon the kitchen was filled with sounds of frying potatoes and eggs. Jadyn cooked up a pot of rice and proceeded to make rice porridge along with the eggs and breakfast potatoes. She made a pot of tea and poured herself a mug, adding some milk and sugar. Wincing as the hot liquid burned her throat slightly; the cub glanced at the food on the table before buttering up some buns and adding another platter to the spread.

If you wanted to eat something decent at the orphanage, you better learn how to cook. Jadyn filled a plate with fried potatoes and eggs and a bit of porridge. She popped a piece of potato in her mouth and stared out the window, watching the orange glow drift across the valley as the sun rose.

"You're up early."

Jadyn blinked in surprise and glanced at the door. Shifu was in the doorway, watching the sunrise as well, arms folded neatly behind him. "Couldn't sleep."

Shifu stared at the food, and Jadyn was certain he was a bit amused. "Did you cook all this?"

"Yeah. I was hungry and I figured everyone else would be up soon so-"

"Oh this is awesome!"

Jadyn arched an eyebrow as Po lumbered into the room, eyes bright as he saw the food spread out on the table. He began heaping food onto a plate and Jadyn glanced sideways at Shifu, who was shaking his head at the Dragon Warrior's behaviour.

"Po...it's just food." Jadyn pointed out, taking another sip from her mug.

"Yeah, but food is so good! And I didn't know Chef was back..." Po took a hearty bite of porridge.

"He isn't. I made it," Jadyn said and reached for a bun.

"_You _did?"

"Why the tone of surprise?"

"I didn't know you liked to cook." Po was watching her with interest. Jadyn just shrugged. "My dad would love you. Do you like noodles?"

"Sure. I can cook them too."

The rest of the Five came walking in, and Jadyn said nothing more, preferring to sip her tea and get lost in her own thoughts.

"You will not be training today."

There was some confused muttering at this statement. Jadyn, knowing this did not relate to her, stared out the window.

"The remaining members of the Wolf Pack are thought to be here in the Valley of Peace. I want you all to go patrolling in the village and see what you can dig up." Shifu ordered.

"The...Wolf Pack?" Po asked nervously.

"Po, you should be the one that has _nothing _to be afraid of!" Crane said in exasperation. "I mean, honestly!"

Po blushed. "There's just something about them that rubs me the wrong way...they're unpredictable."

_No kidding._ Jadyn quelled the urge to snort. Although Tai Lung was indeed strong and intimidating and powerful, the Wolf Pack was pretty cunning and smart.

And they happened to kill anyone that got in their way...

_That just might be me in the next week._ Jadyn could not help but feel that this thought was spoken a bit to casually in her head for her taste.

"Report back to me before sunset. I want know every disturbance and sighting that may or may not have happened." Shifu dismissed them, and Tigress cast a glance at Jadyn that seemed to border on suspicious before leaving. The Master had not said one word throughout breakfast.

Jadyn was rather unnerved by that glance, and she wondered if Tigress knew anything of _her _past. That would just be disastrous...

"Jadyn?"

"Yes sir?"

She swore she could see his lips twitch. But maybe she was imagining things. "For the rest of your punishment you will clean up the grounds around the Palace. Do not step foot outside the gate, or the consequences will be dire."

"Yes sir." Geez, she sounded like a broken record.

Shifu nodded and left. Jadyn gathered up the soiled dishes and dropped them in a wooden tub of warm water before reluctantly dragging herself outside.

It was going to be a long day...


	13. Truce

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :) **

**Truce**

Jadyn gritted her teeth as she pulled another cluster of weeds from the garden. She tossed them to the side and wiped her brow, leaving behind a streak of dirt. "I hate yard work..."

Glancing at the pile of weeds beside her, Jadyn got to her feet and started in the direction of the palace. She was dying of thirst, and she was sure Shifu wouldn't kill her if she got a drink of water. She padded down the corridors and into the spick and span kitchen. Grabbing a mug she filled it with water and drank heartily. "That's better."

Jadyn tossed the mug in the tub of dirty dishes and shuffled into the dining room. It was eerily silent, and she wondered if Shifu was meditating. Her yellow eyes travelled to the goose-what was his name? Zeng, that's it-asleep at the table. A piece of paper had fluttered from his wing and sat on the floor. Curious, Jadyn picked it up.

_Zeng,_

_I will be out patrolling with the Five. Keep an eye on Jadyn and make sure she does her work._

_Master Shifu_

"Thanks for letting me know," she muttered in annoyance and dropped the paper back on the floor. She stormed back outside and finished weeding out the garden. The last thing she wanted was to get more punishment, and she figured she would let Zeng sleep. No doubt he had just arrived from delivering a message.

"Finished!" Jadyn grinned, picking up the pile of weeds and depositing them by the trash bin. She then hurried back to the large wall that surrounded the palace and managed to climb it. She perched on top, scanning the village below.

She could make out the Five making inquiries and studying the crystal shop that broken into. "What do they think they're going to find?" Jadyn asked aloud, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Us, of course."

Jadyn yelped and pitched off the wall, landing in the thorn bushes. Cursing, she cast a hasty glance at the palace, but no Zeng came flying out. "What are you guys doing here? This is the last place you want to be!"

Claws, Dusty and Grime smirked down at her as they easily vaulted the wall. "We thought that. Then we remembered that you live here, so we figured while those losers are patrolling, we'd come and pay you a visit."

_Oh yea, _they're _the losers..._Jadyn thought in annoyance. Why did Shifu have to leave? Although he couldn't really know that she knew these freaks, and it was only a matter of time before they stopped by. Her main priority was keeping them away from Zeng, and out of the palace. "I highly doubt that this is a social call."

"It's time to discuss the plan." Claws removed a worn-out piece of parchment from his cloak pocket. "It took a while, and some recon missions, but we got the layout of the outside of the prison."

"What about the inside?"

"That's what you're for. We are going to create a distraction and delay as many guards as possible, while you bust out Scar and make a break for it." Dusty gestured towards the crudely drawn blueprint, which detailed guard towers, circling lights and barbed wire.

_This is just lovely..._Jadyn thought sarcastically. The wolves would kick butt while she got to search for the jerk leader while trying not to get caught and to keep her head from being chopped off. "So you'll be issuing the distraction here-"Jadyn pointed to the left side of the map, "While I bust him out here?" She then pointed to the right side.

"Exactly," Grime said with a grin, baring yellow fangs.

Jadyn blinked. "It took you that long to come up with a plan like that? Aren't you supposed to be the smart thieves?"

Dusty scowled and shoved the parchment in her hands. "Study it, learn it. If you screw this up, then it's goodbye cub. Understood?"

"Understood," Jadyn said stiffly.

"Good. We're out of here. We'll come back after sunset to pick you up. We have a long journey ahead of us, so be ready."

The three wolves disappeared over the wall. Jadyn stared at the blueprints in her hands and clucked her tongue. Now she had to figure out a way to botch this up without getting caught...

...

Shifu surveyed the yard and nodded approvingly. He and the Five were back from patrol, and Zeng had assured Shifu that everything went well with Jadyn (the cub had woke him up just as they reached the palace gates). "Well done. Have you learned anything?"

Jadyn furrowed her brow. She was sweaty, covered in mud, and annoyed. But she was pretty sure that's not what Shifu was looking for. "I learned that patience can go a long way." Geez, she sounded like a fortune cookie.

"You may clean up and join us for dinner." Shifu went back into the palace, and Jadyn cleaned herself up before hurrying after him.

...

The sun was slowly setting, and each second that passed was agony for Jadyn. She had wolfed down her dinner (no pun intended) and excused herself. She now sat crossed-legged on her bed and was staring at the blueprints in thought. If she could manage to hide her identity, then she could sabotage the plan by _not _busting out Scar and get Dusty, Claws and Grime arrested.

The problems?

First of all, she would need to actually sneak into the prison to avoid suspicion. Then she would have to get out without getting caught and figure out a way to get the other three out in the open. Then she would have to make up a cover story. Shifu wasn't an idiot; he'd put two and two together if she disappeared tonight and reappeared a day after there was a bust in at the prison.

The most important part was that she had to succeed, or else she was dead.

A soft knock came at her door, and Jadyn hastily shoved the blueprints behind her pillow. "Come in."

The door slid open and Tigress entered. Jadyn arched an eyebrow questioningly as Tigress sat down on the edge of her bed. There was a moment of silence before Tigress finally spoke. "I think we got off on the wrong foot..."

Jadyn couldn't help it. She snorted. "You think?"

Tigress cracked a smile. Jadyn tilted her head to the side and asked, "Did you not like me just because I beat you?"

"Well...that was part of it. I don't take losing well."

"I've noticed."

"And you remind me a lot of myself when I was your age."

Jadyn blinked in surprise. "I wasn't expecting that. How so?" Okay, now she was curious.

Tigress frowned thoughtfully. "You're determined, stubborn, and you always try to prove yourself. And that's exactly what I was like when I was a cub. Actually, I still am. And when I see you, I see my past. One I tried to forget about for years."

Although she wanted to find out what her past was, Jadyn decided not to push the matter. They weren't tearing each other's throats, and Jadyn wasn't going to ruin this civil mood they had going on. "I tried running from my past. It doesn't work...so I told myself to suck it up and face it."

Tigress snorted in amusement. "That's what I call tough love. Especially when you use it on yourself."

"Sorry about the firecrackers and the itching powder..." Jadyn apologized with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about the whole sewing your clothes shut," Tigress returned.

"That was pretty weak," Jadyn laughed and ducked the pillow Tigress threw at her. "But I'm sure you're capable of something much better."

"Do you want to find out?"

"And face the wrath of Master Shifu? I'd rather not."

"Good decision. I better head to bed. I have a lot of training to do tomorrow. And I think you do too. Truce?"

Jadyn glanced at Tigress' outstretched hand. Grinning, she shook. "Truce."

Tigress left and Jadyn couldn't help but smirk. She makes up with Tigress, and there was a good chance she would either die or get arrested. Shaking her head, she got up and packed some clothes into her satchel along with some food she nicked from the kitchens. Jadyn got dressed in a fresh pair of slacks and beige shirt. She studied the blueprints once more, and when darkness descended she kept an eye on the wall, and soon enough a shadowy arm beckoned from over the wall.

Jadyn put the blueprints in her pocket and tied her red cloak around her neck. She slung her satchel over her shoulder and took a deep breath.

From here on out, she would need to really on luck and skill.


	14. Phase One

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :) **

**I'm sorry...writers block and all that. I kind of remodelled the prison, and I honestly don't know how long it would take to get there. **

**Rini267: Jadyn owes the wolves a favour, and that's the only reason why she agreed to help with the breakout. She doesn't like them, they don't quite trust her. But they need her help and if Jadyn doesn't there would be dire consequences.**

**Phase One**

Jadyn crept over the palace walls and landed stealthily on the other side. She crossed her arms and frowned at the three wolves in front of her. "How long is it going to take us to get there?"

"We'll be there in a few days time. I want to hit the fields by sunrise." Claws said briskly and without another word the three wolves set off down the palace steps. Jadyn rolled her eyes and followed, mentally planning out what she would do when she got to the prison.

One large cell had been turned into individual cells within the structure. The prison was now surrounded by high walls, patrolling armed guards and barbed wire curling upon the top of the walls. It shouldn't be too hard getting inside, but the problem was finding Scar without getting caught.

_This should be interesting..._

...

After travelling for a few hours Jadyn finally collapsed onto the ground and groaned. The three wolves glared at her before scowling and taking a short rest. Jadyn wiped the sweat from her brow and pulled an apple from her sack. A slight smirk crossed her face and she bit into it, enjoying the sweet flavour against her tongue.

"Hey, kid! Time to get moving!"

Jadyn rolled her eyes and wearily got to her feet. That was a lovely five minute rest...not. She had been moving non-stop for two days already and barely got a chance to rest. With a sigh she shuffled after the three wolves and cast a glance at the high sun. No doubt the Five had already noticed her absence..."I wonder if Shifu put the puzzle pieces together yet," she mused softly.

Only another half-day of travelling left to go.

...

Shifu frowned and stared down at the village. When Tigress had told him about the cub's disappearance, he had been slightly thrown off. The cub seemed to be doing well and Tigress had said they settled on a truce. Why would she leave?

He was a bit suspicious, yes. Jadyn used to spend most of her time on the streets and he had no doubt she tangled with some...unsavoury characters. But would she really associate with the Wolf Pack?

Yes, that was the first thought that entered his mind. It seemed to fit together-Scar's imprisonment; the other's disappearing and suddenly reappearing in the Valley of Peace, and now Jadyn's departure. It simply didn't sit right with him.

So there was really only one thing to do. He would send Zeng to the prison and then travel there himself.

And if he found Jadyn assisting the wolves, well...let's just say there would be heck to pay.

...

Night had finally fallen and now four shadowy figures crouched to the ground, quite the distance away from the prison. "You know your mission, correct?" Dusty asked gruffly.

Jadyn nodded curtly. The three wolves slipped off and went to the other side of the prison. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and sweat beaded on her brow. Jadyn tensed and waited for the distraction to commence. It was so cold out here...

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Jadyn jumped at the hisses and crackles that echoed in the night air but quickly regained composure and sprung to her feet, wincing at the cold snow on her bare feet. Taking even breathes she ran to the wall and glanced about. No one around, and from what she could hear the guards were stampeding towards the noise. Jadyn scaled the wall with ease and removed a dagger from her sack.

It was a good thing she picked up some supplies before leaving.

She sliced through the barbed wire with some difficulty before stealthy landing on the other side. Her yellow eyes darted about and landed on two heavy guards standing in front of the cave entrance. Jadyn rummaged around in her sack and pulled out a spare firecracker. She found a match as well and lit it before chucking it as far as she could. It went off with a bang and Jadyn sighed when only one guard went to check it out.

She emerged from the shadows and quickly ran at the guard. He was slightly surprised to see a ten-year old charge at him, so he was momentarily thrown off. Jadyn aimed a well-placed kick at his jaw and ducked when he took a swing at her. She slipped behind him and reached for his neck. She pinched that certain spot and the guard crumpled to the ground, out cold.

Jadyn took a shuddering breath and slowly entered the cave/prison. Dozens of cells lined the walls and they seemed to have constructed several different floors out of the rocks. It was certainly different from when Tai Lung was a prisoner.

The cub tightened the cloak around her a bit more securely and hoped that the guard out front didn't get a good look at her face. A few prisoners leered at her while others shouted jibes and jeers. "I'm not old enough for this..." Jadyn muttered.

"What's with all the commotion?" A guard roared.

Jadyn scowled and frantically looked around as the large shadow of the guard came closer. She pulled a piece of rope from her sack and tied a quick loop. She swung the loop on one end of a stalactite and climbed the rope.

"Come on..." Jadyn hissed and hurriedly pulled the rope up with one paw as she clutched into the rough rock with another. She shoved the rope in her sack and held on with dear life as the guard came into sight and started yelling at the prisoners. Of course, thanks to this treatment, none of them felt the need to point out that a cub had breached security.

When the guard finished his rant he stormed off again. Jadyn sighed with relief-although she was certain it wouldn't last long-and dropped back to the floor of the cave.

She stared at the other passage the guard had gone through and thought. It was only a passage; there was still only one way in and one way out. Jadyn then stared at the rocky walls and the floors above. She could either climb or take the predictable route; the stairs.

"What are you doing here kid?"

Jadyn stared at a fox that was leering at her through the iron bars. She narrowed her yellow eyes and tightened the strings on her hood, which covered her face. "None of your business. You know where they're keeping Scar?"

The fox smirked. "Yeah, but that's none of your-ugh!"

Jadyn had him by the throat and was holding tightly. A scowl crossed her features and she hissed, "Listen moron, I am so not in the mood. You either tell me where that jerk Scar is or this cell is going to be your _resting place!_"

Unsure if she was bluffing or not, the fox decided to comply as the air was being cut-off from his lungs completely. "Okay! Okay!" He rasped. "Very top floor and it's heavily guarded!"

Jadyn released him with a curt nod. She climbed the iron bars of his cell and gripped the jutting-out rocks and started to ascend to the very top floor. _I can't believe I just did that...I'm no better than those jerk wolves, am I?_

With that uncomforting thought in her head Jadyn continued on, unaware that Shifu had just arrived at the prison walls. She had completely forgotten about his speed...

And at this point, making mistakes was basically sealing your demise.


	15. Phase Two

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :) **

**Phase Two**

Shifu was less-than-happy when he found one guard unconscious by the prison entrance. He was also not happy to see that most of the guards had abandoned their posts. "When I find that girl, and I will, she shall regret ever setting foot outside the Jade Palace."

...

The girl Shifu was referring to was currently climbing her way up the rocky walls, trying to reach the very top level. She supposed she would bring Scar to the rendezvous point (the point was where Dusty, Claws and Grime were currently hiding out) and then figure out something then.

Jadyn let out a sigh of exhaustion as she hauled herself onto the second-last level of the prison. Her paws were scraped from the rough rock and the jeers of other inmates were beginning to get on her nerves.

"What do you think you're doing?" A loud voice demanded.

The cub groaned and turned around, getting in her battle stance. A large rhino charged towards her and she back-flipped, dodging his punch and kicking him in the back of the head. When he went down she knocked him out cold and couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction.

"Hello! What have we here?" Jadyn whispered to herself, crouching down and pulling a bamboo shooter from the guard's small pouch. Her yellow eyes scanned the small weapon for a moment before they travelled back to the pouch. She carefully dug through and pulled out four tranquilizer darts. A grin curled across her face and she quickly slipped the darts in the bamboo shooter and placing her newly acquired weapon in her sack.

Her small paws ran down the corridor and she came upon another set of stone stairs. She was too tired to climb the rest of the way; her upper body was aching. So she would simply have to rely on her lower body to carry her the rest of the way.

Jadyn jogged up the stone steps, keeping her ears on the alert. She could hear voices coming from the final level, and she scowled. Now she was going to have to get them out of there.

She peered around the corner and stared at six guards gathered around a boulder. One of them was shouting orders to catch the intruder and the others were nodding. Jadyn hummed in thought and rummaged around in her sack. She pulled out another round of fire crackers and hesitated.

_At this point, I don't think I have a choice anymore._

She lit them one by one and chucked them at the jail cells. Each fire cracker exploded and knocked some cell doors clean off their structures. The prisoners cheered with glee and made a stampede for the stairs. Jadyn did a bounce off the wall and clung to the ceiling of the narrow passage, her claws digging into the rough rock.

The prisoners did not notice her as they ran down the stairs. The guards did not notice her either as they stormed after the escapees. Jadyn breathed a sigh of relief and dropped down to the ground. She jogged through the busted up cell area before approaching a steel door that read HIGH SECURITY AREA.

Jadyn picked the lock and entered the cold, dark room. The cells here had no bars; there just large metal doors with small windows. A few more guards were positioned in the room, and when they saw her enter charged.

She ducked the fist and jumped up. She did a little spin and kicked the guard across the face. When the second one grabbed her leg, she grabbed his wrist and bit him hard. He howled in pain and dropped her. Jadyn flipped in the air and punched the final guard in the face. He stumbled backwards and hit the ground hard.

"One more to go," she muttered, glaring at the guard she had bitten. She ran at him and avoided his kick by jumping. When she was in mid-air, she nailed him hard in the gut with both feet.

Jadyn landed neatly on the floor and smiled at the three unconscious guards. "Some prison this is...can't even handle a ten-year old."

She plucked a set of keys from one of the guards and found Scar's cell. With a sigh, she inserted the key in the lock and frowned at the tall, matted wolf in front of her. "You couldn't have done this yourself?"

Scar glowered at her as he shoved past. "Shut it squirt. You owed us a favour, and this will _never _happen again."

Jadyn rolled her yellow eyes and approached a barred up hole in the wall that was supposed to resemble a window. She took out her last firecracker and blew the bars off. Scar jumped into the cold night air and Jadyn followed. They ran across the snowy landscape and the alarms wailed loudly. The three remaining wolves greeted their leader and they all took off.

"I don't think so." Jadyn whispered, pulling her bamboo shooter from her sack and blowing rapidly four times in a row.

_Zip! _Dusty crumpled to the snowy ground.

_Zip! _Grime followed suite, still and unmoving.

_Zip! _Down went Claws.

_Zip! _Oh...crap.

Scar whirled around and caught the tranquil before it could nail him in the neck. He slowly crushed it and advanced towards Jadyn. The cub dug her paws in the snow and glared defiantly, ready to fight for her life.

The wolf leader picked her up and shook her roughly. He held her at arm's length so she couldn't kick him. "Bad move, kid. You were almost in the clear and then you had to screw up."

Jadyn coughed when his grip tightened on her throat. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"That sounds like a good idea," he whispered.

The air was slowly being cut off from her lungs. Jadyn gasped for breath and struggled harder, but soon the energy to do anything started to fade along with her vision.

_I guess this is it...can't say I didn't expect it._

But the grip on her throat suddenly relinquished and Jadyn fell to the snowy ground, coughing and choking. She looked up and instantly wished Scar had finished her off.

Judging by the way Shifu was pounding Scar, he wasn't happy.

And that meant Jadyn was royally screwed.


	16. Consequences

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :) **

**Consequences**

"_-COMPLETELY IDIOTIC AND IRRESPONSIBLE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE THINKING-"_

"Is he _still _going at it?" Mantis whispered as he hopped onto Po's shoulder. The big panda had been lurking outside of Jadyn's room, listening in to Shifu's rant. The Dragon glanced at the small prey mantis before returning his attention to the closed door.

"He's been shouting for at least ten minutes...and I still don't know what went on!" Po whispered back. The Furious Five had seen their master storm out without an explanation and return a while later, seething and lugging a panicked cub behind him. The others decided to let them be, but Po's curiosity was overwhelming.

"Do you really think she aided the Wolf Pack?" Po asked his companion. "I know she's a bit rough around the edges, but I don't think she's that bad."

Mantis could only shrug. "Who knows? Maybe she owes them; maybe they just threatened her or maybe their acquaintances."

"I really don't think it's the last one." Po commented. "From the rumours that have been circling it seems that three of the four were knocked out, whereas the leader was defeated by Shifu."

Mantis was impressed. "Rumours are going around already?"

"_-AND IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP EAVESDROPPING THIS INSTANT YOU'LL BE TRAINING FROM DUSK TO DAWN WITHOUT MEALS OR REST!"_

Yelping with fright, the two kung fu warriors hastily made their way from the door and as far away as possible. Inside the room, Shifu was pacing furiously across the hardwood floor, shouting and berating the young cub that was curled up on her bed. Jadyn stared at him with wide, slightly fearful eyes. She knew what she had done was dangerous and wrong, but she never knew she would be _afraid _of Shifu when she returned.

Any traces of inner peace fled Shifu as he took the cub back into custody. He was angry and he could not fathom why she would even do such a thing. The girl had not been answering any of his questions, simply staring at him with wide yellow eyes as he moved about.

Shifu took a slow, deep breath. He realized that shouting would get him nowhere, but for some reason he could not help it. If he would admit this to anyone, he had been rather concerned for the well-being of the young cub, and that was a feeling he was not accustomed to.

"I want to know the events that transpired tonight-from _your _side of the story."

Jadyn hesitated, and then decided that she really could not get in any more trouble. At least, she hoped not. With a heavy heart she told him the story of how they assisted her that fateful day and how she owed them a favour. "I never intended to let them escape! I was always going to try and double-cross them."

"And you almost failed. Can you even begin to imagine what that brute would have done to you had I not intervened?"

Jadyn squeezed her eyes shut against horrible mental images. "It wouldn't have been good."

"You are facing dire consequences for your actions tonight. Breaking into a prison, attempting a jailbreak-whether or not you were intending for it to fail does not matter. And you will be confessing to your thievery."

Jadyn slumped back, the panic threatening to overwhelm her. She realized what she had done was stupid beyond belief, but really! The Wolf Pack was in prison! And she had stolen that ruby nearly three years ago.

But she was in no position to make arguments. Suddenly exhausted, she nodded her head. Shifu stared at her for a long moment before nodding his head curtly and leaving her be.

They both had some meditating to do.

...

Jadyn slowly awoke to the bright morning sun. Her stomach growled but she ignored it. She never had been one with the patience to meditate, but she had to admit it might have done her some good last night. Her nerves (although still there) were not as strong as they once her. She knew she deserved whatever punishment she was going to get.

She found a pair of clean clothes awaiting her and a tub of water. She cleaned herself up and ventured into the dining hall for breakfast. Everyone else was out training except for Po-he had lingered a little longer in hopes of seeing Jadyn.

"So..." He began as Jadyn grabbed some cold noodles for herself. "Care to tell me what happened?"

A tired sigh escaped her lips, but she figured he would hear about sooner or later. Jadyn explained her story during her breakfast and by the end of it her bowl was empty. "So now I have to wait for Master Shifu to give me my punishments. I have to admit, I'm a little nervous."

"I don't blame you." Po agreed.

Just then Zeng flew into the hall. He crashed by the side of Jadyn's chair and quickly picked himself up. "Master Shifu is ready for you now."

Having no idea where Master Shifu was, Jadyn glanced at Po questioningly. "In the gardens," he directed helpfully.

Jadyn shuffled outside and winced against the harsh sunlight. She slowly came up to Master Shifu, who was sitting still with his eyes closed. Not wanting to disrupt his meditation (at least, she was pretty sure that was what he was doing) she rocked back on her heels and waited.

"I have thought long and hard about what I would do with you."

Jadyn stumbled back a bit, startled. She quickly regained herself and kept silent. She had been thinking about the worst punishment she could receive, and she was surprised to realize that it was being sent back to the orphanage.

She liked the Jade Palace. Heck, she loved it there! From the gardens to the beautiful artwork. She liked Mantis and Crane, who were sarcastically hilarious. She liked Monkey, who was an awesome prankster. She liked Viper, who was sweet and helpful. She liked Po, who was innocent and kind. She even started to like Tigress, despite the rough start they got off to.

And she liked Shifu; who was stern, a bit harsh, but understanding. And she had done the most idiotic thing ever to repay them for their generosity (well, not so much Tigress in the beginning, but still).

"The chief guard at the prison decided that he would let me decide on an appropriate punishment for you."

Jadyn could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Here it comes...

"You will do double the amount of chores for the foreseeable future. You will not leave the palace gates for three months and only after three months will you be able to visit the village again, but with an escort until I am able to trust you again. You will begin training two hours earlier and continue two hours later. Any other acts of insolence will not be tolerated. Understood?"

Jadyn stared at Shifu with shock. "Y-you're not going to send me back?"

Shifu opened one eyes and glanced at her. "Would you like to?"

"No! I mean, no Master Shifu."

"Then you will not go back. We'll discuss your act of thievery later tonight. Now I suggest you get started. You have a lot of work today in a short amount of time."

Jadyn nodded and started for the palace. But before she could change her mind, she raced back and threw herself into Shifu's arms. "Thank you...for letting me stick around." She muttered.

After a second of shocked stiffness, her hug was returned.

**Geez, talk about a long wait. So sorry...I know I sound like a broken record. Good thing I got Kung Fu Panda Two for Christmas...major burst of inspiration there. There might be one more chapter...I don't know if this is a satisfactory end. **


	17. Epilogue

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Review please :) **

**Epilogue**

"I don't think this is a good idea..." Jadyn whispered nervously as she crouched behind the thick bushes. The weather that afternoon was dreary; the sky grey and a gentle drizzle falling across the Valley of Peace. Due to the heavy rainfall they had received last night the ground was thick with mud.

Monkey was her companion for that moment. He snickered gleefully, watching his fellow warriors train on the grounds. "Why not? Their expressions will be priceless!"

"I just got off of my punishment." Jadyn reminded the monkey as she adjusted her stance, yellow eyes staring warily at the front gates of the palace. She was half-expecting Shifu to appear any moment and demand why two his students were missing.

Five months had passed since the whole incident with the wolves and Jadyn was extremely glad that Shifu decided that she had learned her lesson. The excessive chore work was reduced to normal amount and so was her training schedule. She had had to give the King she had stolen the ruby from a sincere apology and to her surprise, he had graciously forgiven her.

Monkey had come to her that morning with that mischievous smile of his. "I've got a great idea!" He had proclaimed to the only person who might see the genius in his plan.

His 'great' idea was to assault the Five with water bombs.

"They're already wet enough," Jadyn pointed out. "And Tigress and I are finally on good terms. She even persuaded Shifu to allow me back into the village by myself! What if she has a relapse or something?"

"You worry too much!" Monkey said dismissively. With an excited smile he lifted up the wooden bucket that contained their weapons. "Are you ready?"

Jadyn was beginning to wonder if being Monkey's partner in crime was worth it. After a seconds thought she admitted that it was. If anyone enjoyed a decent prank, it was her.

Water bombs were a bit tacky, but they worked nonetheless.

"Fine, but let's hurry up before they start getting suspicious." Jadyn scooped up a projectile in her damp paws and tossed it up and down experimentally. "If Shifu catches us, we are in so much trouble."

They silently counted to three before unleashing all fury. Po was the first victim and with a shout of surprise, lost his balance and toppled into the muddy ground. Mantis soon caught on and was trying to make a break for the palace doors but got nailed by Monkey.

Tigress growled in irritation when her face got soaked. "MONKEY!" She roared. "When I get my hands on you-!"

"Why is she threatening me only?" Monkey complained as he chucked another water bomb at Crane. The avian was squawking in protest and trying desperately to fly to safety, but it wasn't easy with soaked wings.

Tigress stormed towards where the two troublemakers were hiding. Jadyn groped for another slippery water bomb and paled. "Monkey!" she hissed in panic.

"What?" Monkey whispered back as the rest of the Five started to advance upon them, murderous expressions on their damp faces.

"We're out of ammo!"

Monkey nodded. "Oh...RETREAT!"

Jadyn groaned and hastily sprinted from her hiding place, Monkey booking it in the opposite direction. Enraged shouts followed after them as the rest of the Five (and Po) spilt up and chased after them.

"It was a joke!" Jadyn howled as her paws slipped on the muddy ground. Her beige shirt stuck to her wet fur. She cast a glance behind her and noticed that Tigress was the one pursuing her. _Of course._

"You are so going to get it!" Tigress snapped. The cub was pretty fast...but not fast enough.

Tigress went for the tackle and Jadyn dove to the ground, mud splattering all over her face. Tigress sailed harmlessly over her and hit the ground a few feet in front of her. Jadyn sprang back up and charged for the palace.

"I was just kidding!" Monkey was protesting. Jadyn watched as Po and Viper dragged him towards the pond by the gardens. "And look! I'm already wet! JADYN!"

"You're on your own!" Jadyn hollered back. She could hear Tigress beginning to catch up and a sudden through struck her. "Where's the other two?"

All of a sudden her feet flew out from under her and she slammed into the ground again. Tigress pounced and pinned her down and Jadyn scowled as Mantis zipped in front of her, covered in mud. "You should really watch where you're going." He advised with a smirk.

Jadyn tried to wriggle her way free but it was no use. "Aw come on! It was just a joke! Have a sense of humour!"

"We'll see whose laughing when _you're _the one soaking wet." Tigress retorted. "Crane! We got her!"

The avian swooped down and easily scooped the young cub up. Jadyn shrieked as they soared back into the air. "Put me down!"

"You got it." Crane laughed and let Jadyn go-right over the pond. The cub screamed in panic and closed her eyes. She struck the water hard and she tumbled towards the depths. She hastily kicked her way back to the surface and took a big gulp of air when her head broke through.

"Not cool!" She wailed, swimming towards the bank and quickly climbing out of the freezing water. Monkey was squeezing out his tail, a scowl on his face. "Brilliant idea," she remarked sarcastically to him.

Monkey just glared at her. "It could have gone better..." He muttered.

"_WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?"_

"Shifu's back..." Jadyn whispered to Monkey.

"I can see that!" He hissed back, casting a nervous glance at his master. The red panda was standing by the palace door, having just returned from his stroll in the village. He had expected to see his students training diligently when he returned, only to find them covered in mud and soaking wet.

"Do you think they'll make up an excuse for us?" Jadyn asked Monkey softly as the two carefully and slowly climbed from the bank and into the open.

"It's their fault!" Crane accused, pointing a wing at the two pranksters.

"They assaulted us with water bombs!" Mantis exclaimed.

"They skipped out on training!" Tigress quickly added. "They interrupted _our _training!"

Viper and Po just giggled when Monkey and Jadyn stared at the three in horror.

"Traitors!" Jadyn wailed.

"They threw us in the pond!" Monkey cried out. "Completely unsportsmanlike!"

Shifu just glared sternly at them. The two, having gotten his 'maturity' lecture many times before, sighed. "How many laps this time?" Jadyn asked tiredly.

"Fifteen," Shifu answered and crossed his arms. "And this time its doing flights down the Thousand Steps."

Monkey and Jadyn groaned in unison. "But Master-!"

"Unless the two of you want to have a training session with me instead?" Shifu arched an eyebrow and slowly cracked his knuckles.

A shriek escaped from Jadyn's throat and she hastily booked it for the palace steps. Monkey widened his eyes and quickly followed her. "We're going! We're going!"

Shifu could not help but smirk at their panicked expressions. The other students were laughing hysterically as they watched the two trip over each other in an attempt to get as far away from Shifu as possible.

"Did you see their faces?" Po asked breathlessly. "Oh man, that was priceless!"

Shifu's ears twitched as he could hear Crane and Mantis whisper to each other. "What are you two planning?"

Mantis and Crane jumped in surprise. "Well...we were just..." Crane grinned sheepishly.

"We were just thinking how funny it would be if Crane flew over and nailed them with a bucket of mud." Mantis said casually, gesturing towards the wooden bucket the two troublemakers had left behind.

"They kind of deserve it..." Po smirked slightly. "I mean, we didn't throw them in the pond, did we guys?"

Shifu rolled his eyes at the exclamations of agreement. "I'm sure you didn't," he replied dryly.

"It would be kind of funny." Tigress mused, eyeing her master with a slight hopefulness.

"...oh, fine. But I never agreed to such a thing, understood?"

"Yes, Master Shifu!"

**Just a short little thing to end the story with. Finally finished, can you believe it?**

**I really appreciate your reviews and patience!**

**Until next time,**

**AnimationNut out.**

**Peace!**


End file.
